Things Could Only Get Better
by AFairyTaLe27
Summary: AU. PaceyJoey. Joey moves to Capeside and had her eye on Pacey. Reviews please :)
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, This is my first DC fic, i've been a fan of PJ for so long, and I mainly read Dawson fic over at Pages Of True Love, but I've been writing and reading "The O.C" fics over here for a while, so I thought I'd give Dawson's a try. This is also posted at Pages Of True Love, I'm ahead over there. Well ENJOY :)   
  
Disclaimer- Don't own a thing, I'm 17!  
  
Summary- They don't know eachother. They will though Joey isn't as in character as she should be, but the way I look at it, it's fanfic...so I can do that .  
  
I love feedback, It makes a bad day good   
  
3 [Amy 3  
  
--------------------------------*  
  
She looked up at the big school, unsure of what to think. In only a matter of a month her life went from perfect to a living nightmare. She was 16 years old and in the last month she had gone through more than a normal person goes through in a lifetime.   
  
Exactly 30 days ago, well in two hours, but who was counting? She certainly wasn't. 30 days ago her mother had died of breast cancer. Sure she'd been sick for years, but the doctors said she was recovering remarkably. You know those stories where the person is dying and they give them the whole "6 months to live" bit? Well her mother hadn't gotten that. She'd been in remission for 2 years and 14 days. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere it was back. This girl had gone to bed one night, absolutely ecstatic because she had been nominated for homecoming queen. She wasn't worrying that tonight could be the last night she'd ever see her mother. She hadn't been warned. But, the next morning her mother was dead. Dead. Just like that, there was no preparation, no good-byes, nothing. She was dead and there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back.   
  
2 weeks and 3 days after her mother had died, her father was arrested for trafficing cocaine. He was sentenced to 8 years in prison. 8 years.   
  
She was 16 and parentless. Her sister was 22 and engaged to her black boyfriend and the last thing she needed or wanted was the responsibility of her 16 year old sister. Nevertheless it's what the cards dealt her. So her sister married the black boyfriend, and moved the three of them to a small, no wait, smaller then small town called Capeside, Massachusetts.  
  
In a matter of a month, she lost both her parents, one dead and one useless, because he thought the best way to make money was by doing something illegal. She had to leave the one place she had ever called home, Albany, New York. She had to leave her boyfriend of 1 year, 3 months and 18 days, who come on, wasn't about to commit to a long distance relationship. So he dumped her. With all the shit going on in her life he dumped her, he couldn't even maybe wait a little while before dropping the bomb on her. She had to leave her three best friends, who granted had always been there for her, however, she knew that friendship would go no where. They were all popular and they had other worries. Like sleeping with the popular guy, getting drunk and partying, and the latest style. And yes she admitted she had been like that to an extent. But it had never taken over her life, she was a smart girl with a "good head on her shoulders" or so everyone claimed.   
  
So here she was, in fucking Capeside, Massachusetts. Population: 10,345. (Maybe a little more, or a little less. She had learned that the town hadn't actually counted the town census since 2001, which was like 2 years ago. A lot happens in 2 years, she though. A lot happens in a month.) 8 hours and 42 minutes away from her home, without traffic. She was living with her sister and brother-in-law in the Bed and Breakfast they had bought from the previous owner. She knew absolutely no one, however she thought that would probably change soon. Already they had recieved about 12 pies, 6 fruit baskets, and like 100 cards from residents of the town "welcoming" them to the community. They were probably just new gossip to the townspeople, everyone would be trying to figure out their story. It was definitely a gossip worthy one.   
  
She continued to look at the school in front of her. Capeside High School. How original. At that moment she decided that she was gonna make the best of the sucky situation she was in.  
  
Sure her mom was dead.  
  
Her dad was in jail for selling drugs.   
  
She was living with her newly married sister and her husband, who probably just thought she was a nusiance and asked themselves everyday why they deserved this.  
  
She was hours away from the place she grew up.  
  
Her boyfriend had dumped her and she'd come to the conclusion she never really had true friends.  
  
But why dwell? Here she was in a new place. She could completly start over. Be a new person. Have a little fun. She could put the past behind her and move on. She could get a new boyfriend, or maybe boyfriends? Find new friends, who she cared about and who cared about her and who she could have real fun with. She was 16, a junior in high school and she wasn't going to make a bad first impression on these people. High school was supposed to be the best days of her life right?  
  
She walked up the steps to the school and took one last deep breath. Here went nothing. She was ready.   
  
Things could only get better. That's what they say, isn't it?  
  
--------------------------------*  
  
i love feedback. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chaper 2

Joey Potter walked into Capeside High School, ready for any obstacles that were to face her on her first day there. She had recieved numerous papers in the mail that allowed her to "become" a Capeside High student. She carried those in her hand, with her navy blue Jansport backpack on her back. She wore her favorite pair of jeans, the ones she had worked so hard to break in, and a maroon t-shirt. Brown sandals covered her feet. Her hair was up in a loose messy bun. She had put little make-up on, just a small amount of black mascara and eye-liner. A little blush for color. She didn't want any of these kids to be able to make much of an impression of her just by looking. She wanted them to get to know her.   
  
"Excuse me? Could you tell me where the office is?" Joey asked the first person she saw, a petite girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Oh sure, just walk straight down to the end of the hall. How 'bout I take you, I don't feel like going back to class just yet anyways." The girl offered, holding up the bathroom pass she held in her hand.  
  
"Alright, that'd be great. Thanks." Joey said, glad that this girl had been so helpful. They started down the hall.  
  
"Jen Lindley, by the way. You new here?" Jen said, holding her hand out to Joey.  
  
Joey willingly took the girls hand and shook it, "Joey Potter. And yes, I am. Just moved here last week."  
  
"Potter...Potter. Oh right, you just bought the Creekside Bed and Breakfast right?" Jen said, remembering her grandmother talking about them.  
  
"Yeah, wow, news travels fast around here huh?" Joey said, laughing a little to herself. 10, 345 people she reminded herself.  
  
"Oh yes, you will definitely notice that." Jen said, as they walked up to what you could tell was the school's main office. "Here we are."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks so much. I apprieciate it." Joey said politely.  
  
"No problem, hey what grade are you? Jen asked.  
  
"Junior." Joey answered, hoping Jen would give her a similar answer.  
  
"Cool, me too. I'll look for you at lunch, you can sit with me. I'll introduce you to my friends." Jen said, genuinely liking this Joey Potter.  
  
"Really? That'd be good. That'd be really good." Joey said, absolutely ecstatic that she had already made somewhat of a friend.  
  
"Good luck." Jen said, turning around and walking back to her classroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Joey. This is your first period class, with Mr. White. U.S. History." Principal Green said to Joey as he walked her up to the door. They had stopped at her locker and she had discarded of her bag. She now held her schedule, a notebook and pen.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Green." Joey said, butterflies gathering in her stomach.  
  
"No problem at all. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. It isn't to big so I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding your classes. If you do, don't hesitate to come find me, or ask a peer or teacher. Lunch is at 11:30, which is directly after your third period class. Following lunch you will have 3 classes. Any questions?" The principal asked, making sure the new girl knew what to expect from the day.  
  
"Um, no none that I can think of." Joey said distractedly. Ready to go into her first class and start her day.  
  
"Well okay then. Let's go in." Principal said, giving Joey an encouraging smile and opening the classroom door. All heads turned immediately towards the door and Joey felt like she was going to throw up her breakfast right there.   
  
"Mr. White, class, this is Joey Potter. She's a junior and new to school. I hope you all make her feel welcome and help her if she needs it." Principal Green said to the teacher and his class. He gave them a smile, shook Joey's hand and walked out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Joey." Mr. White said with a smile. He was about 50 years old and looked to be about 5'10. He wore glasses and suspenders and he made a good first impression on Joey. "Let's see, the class is just taking notes on Chapter 8 in our textbook, I dictate them to the class and they write down what seems relavent to them. I see you have a notebook and something to write with, so you can just join in. I'll catch you up towards the end of class with what has been going on. How about you take a seat in the back, right behind Mr. Mcphee over there. Raise your hand please, Jack." Mr. White said, motioning to a boy in the far corner of the room. Joey turned towards the class and noticed an attractive looking boy raising his hand. She walked towards the seat behind him, and for the first time noticed that Jen was in her class, seated right next to Jack, diagonal to Joey's right.  
  
"Well, hey!" Jen said, smiling.  
  
"Hi." Joey said, a little bit timidly.  
  
"This is Jack Mcphee, one of my best friends." Jen said introducing the boy to Joey.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jack said, offering her a smile that made her believe he was a nice guy.  
  
"Okay, since we only have 10 minutes left I'll give you all some time to chat. Joey, you can start fresh tomorrow how does that sound?" Mr. White directed towards her.  
  
"That's fine." Joey answered, and looked at Jen and Jack.  
  
Jen noticed the schedule on Joey's desk and grabbed it, comparing it in her head, to her own. "Oh! Look, your in my third, fifth and sixth class too! And Jackers fourth and sixth." Jen said.  
  
"Really? Oh good." Joey said relief washing over her.  
  
"We can go to lunch together that means." Jack said. "We'll have to introduce you to our friends. Mainly Andie, Dawson, Audrey, and Nick."  
  
"Sounds good." Joey said. She smiled at Jack and Jen and realized they were going to be good friends to her. The bell rang and she headed out the door, Jen promising to save her a seat in third period Chemisty.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to Capeside High's beautiful cafeteria. Where all the gossip is shared, all the drama happens, and the whole school gathers to engage in a, well, disgusting meal." Jen said to Joey as she, Jack and Joey walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Makes me look forward to future lunches." Joey joked.  
  
"Come on, we'll introduce you to "the gang." Jen said, walking over to her usual table where her closest friends sat.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Joey Potter." Jen said to her friends, gaining their attention.  
  
"Joey, this is Dawson, Andie, Nick, Audrey and you know Jackers." Jen said pointing to the individual as she said their names. They all gave Joey a big smile and each their respective hellos. They made room for Joey and quickly started asking Joey question after question. After 10 minutes, Joey could tell that she was really going to like these people.   
  
Dawson, she learned was a movie fanatic and longed to be a director someday like Spielburg. He was cute, but in no way her type at all. He definitely seemed like a "golden boy."   
  
Andie, Joey could tell was someone that could easily get on your nerves, but she liked her a lot. She seemed like a very happy, positive person. Joey learned that she was Jack's twin sister and they both were very close. Joey wished that she had a twin brother or sister that she could be that close with.  
  
Next on the list was Nick. Nick was the newest to the gang, having just moved to Capeside the year before. He seemed to fit in well with them though. Nick was Andie's boyfriend and they had been dating for about five months. Nick was the athlete of the group. He played basketball, baseball, and football. From what Joey got out of it, he seemed to be friends with a lot of different groups in school, but stuck with these few the most.   
  
Audrey, Joey could tell was going to be someone she would love hanging out. Along with Jen. Audrey was bubbly and happy and one of the warmest, nicest people Joey had ever met. She liked to have fun and party and Joey defintely couldn't argue with that.  
  
Jack, was a football player, and surprisingly to Joey, he was gay. She would have never guessed it, but other then the fact that he was off limits to hooking up with, it didn't bother her at all. It seemed to Joey he would be easy to get a long with and talk to.  
  
Finally, Jen. Joey knew that other than Audrey, Jen was the person she would get along with the most. Like Joey, Jen was a cynic and had something to say about everything. She was a partier and liked to have fun. She didn't have a serious boyfriend, but was "dating" Drue Valentine, one of the more popular people in school. Joey wanted to get to know Jen much better.  
  
Joey looked around the cafeteria at her classmates. Looking around, she noticed a boy in the far end of the room, surrounded by a number of people.   
  
"Jen?" Joey said, nudging Jen trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" Jen answered turning towards her new friend.  
  
"Who's that?" Joey asked, pointing towards the guy in the corner.  
  
Jen looked in the direction Joey was and smirked, "That would be Pacey Witter. God to all girls in this school, man-whore, Mr. Popularity, athlete. All the cliches for his type. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Joey said dismissively. This guy was gorgeous. No gorgeous didn't even describe him, he was perfect. From what Joey could see he had short brown hair, he was tall and built.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. He's gorgeous. But he's not worth the time Joey. Really. He doesn't have serious girlfriends, he just plays girls, and I mean he isn't totally to blame, because they let him. Ya know how I told you about Drue?" Jen asked, recieving a nod from Joey, "Well they are close friends. Drue is a lot like Pacey, but worse. But there is something about him that keeps me going back to him. I don't know really. Just don't think about it, you don't deserve to get hurt."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just looking for fun too. What you have with Drue." Joey said, still looking in the direction of Pacey.  
  
"I guess, okay then. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Just know I warned you." Jen said, as the bell for the end of lunch rang. "I have to run to my locker, I'll meet you at yours and we'll go to class together." She said, and ran after Andie who's locker was right near hers.  
  
Joey went to the nearest trash and threw away her garbage. As she turned towards the door, she knocked into someone. And was almost thrown to the ground, but the strong arms caught her before she could.  
  
"Sorry about that." The boy said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Joey said dusting herself off. When she looked up, she was looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. It was none other than Pacey Witter.   
  
"Are you new here?" Pacey questioned, looking over this girl he had never seen before. Liking what he was seeing.  
  
"Yep, Joey Potter." Joey answered, trying to play it cool.  
  
"Pacey Witter. I definitely haven't noticed you before, I would've known if you weren't new." Pacey said, blaintenly staring at her chest.  
  
"How is that possible? When you've been looking at everything but my face since you ran me over." Joey said, her sharp tongue and sarcastic attitude being shown to him.  
  
Pacey laughed, "A feisty one I see. I'll defintitely be seeing you around, Potter." He said, starting to walk away.  
  
"In your dreams, Pacey Witter." She replied, liking how she had handled herself with him, giving him her trademark half smile.  
  
He smirked once more, turning around, " I'm sure you will be." He said, with a wink and walked away.  
  
She looked after him, and realized she had to hurry or she would be late. Maybe Capeside wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
